


The Hunt of Gravity Falls

by BloodatDawn666



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Gravity Falls - Freeform, Hunting, I have no idea what to tag, Other, Spoilers: Gravity Falls, Summerween, Why are there not more fics like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodatDawn666/pseuds/BloodatDawn666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find themselves hunting in an unusual town called Gravity Falls. They might be over their heads but will they be able to find out the mysteries of the town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Man We Ned to Find a Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I felt like it needed to exist.

Sam yawned waking up from where he was in the passenger seat of the Impala. He stretched out and looked over to his brother who was driving along humming to "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin. Which was quietly playing through the speakers to give Sam some peace while he slept. He rarely slept in the car but who could blame him? They were currently in the back woods of Oregon without a case. 

 

"Anything interesting yet?" he asked through another yawn. 

 

"Nope just trees and road." Sam groaned and he ran a hand through his messy hair. "There's a small town a few miles up the road, we can stop and get something to eat and see if we can get any rumors about...well anything. Even if it was something small it would be worth it just so that we can say we're working."  

 

Sam nodded, "Let's just hope we can find something here..." 

 

"Yeah seems Oregon isn't to interesting. Maybe we should start heading back across if we don't find anything." 

 

Sam sighed, "We probably should." 

 

They continued on for about half an hour before they quietly came to a spot in a Diner parking lot. Sam grabbed his laptop before leaving to go into the place seeing they had free WiFi. They quietly sat down in a booth and Sam pulled out his laptop trying to figure out what was around leaving Dean to do the liberty of ordering. 

 

They were halfway through their meal when Sam sighed and he pushed away his lap top. "So there is nothing in the whole state of Oregon." Dean sighed a little and he sat back. 

 

"Well it looks like it's time to move on." 

 

Sam nodded and he got up, "Maybe, I'm going to go check the local paper see if there is anything in there." Dean just nodded his mouth full of food and Sam quietly walked out to the news stands, found the local paper, and bought it. Walking back he stopped at a poster. It looked out of place for the time of the year. It looked like something for Halloween which was months away it was just the beginning of summer. 

 

He glanced over it again along with the pamphlet that hung next to it opened up to a map of a town. He realized quickly that the jack-o-lantern on the front was not made from a pumpkin but a watermelon. 

' ** _One Halloween isn't enough? Why not come down to Gravity Falls and join our Summerween festival. Along with these attractions!:_**  


**_The Tent of Telepathy meet a real Child psychic-"_ **

****

At that Sam pulled off the poster and the flier. He walked back to the table and folded both things out. 

 

Dean blinked and looked up munching on his fries. "What's that?" He mumbled around a full mouth. 

 

"It might be a lead. I mean we really have nothing else right now." He knew they wouldn't usually go after something like this if they had other cases. 

 

"Well go on." Dean said leaning over to look at both posters as Sam read out loud.

 

"Come to Gravity Falls and see all of our wonderful attractions. The Tent Telepathy where you can meet Gideon Gleeful a real child physic. Scuttlebutt Island home of the lake monster the Gobblewonker. The Gravity Falls extensive museum of History. And the Mystery Shack filled with the Mysteries of Gravity Falls." 

Dean huffed and gave a skeptical look "I don't know man it just kind of sounds like a tourist trap." 

 

Sam shrugged a little, "It's not that far we can be there in a few hours and we've traveled farther for less. Besides even if we don't come up with anything we could take sometime off." 

 

"Well what does your computer say about the place?" Dean asked needing more convincing. His brother just sighed grabbing his computer to do more research. He searched while he and Dean finished their food Dean ordering pie which Sam had a few bites of.

 

Finishing the pie Dean knew that his brother had to have something."So what have you got?" 

 

"Well..." Sam looked up and he closed the lid slightly to his computer and pushed it away."Over the past few years kids have been disappearing around a town holiday called Summerween, which is basically just Halloween in summer. The town legend calls it the Summerween trickster, though not much has been stated on what it is. Teens have also been disappearing after going into a supposedly haunted abandoned convenience store. Something also happened thirty years ago but any articles on it are to vague or erased. The ones that have something say something about gravitational anomalies that was later chocked up to an earth quake. 

  
Dean sat back and ran a hand through his hair, it was after all better then nothing, "Well it might be a valid lead. When is this Summerween?" 

 

"Yesterday..." 

 

"So if kids where taken we can start investigating right away." Sam nodded in agreement knowing that would be their best lead along with the convenience store. 

 

Dean stretched quietly getting up. "Well then come on we better get over there."


	2. Piles of Looser Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get started with their hunt.

It wasn't long before Sam and Dean ended up in Gravity Falls. Surprising since the place was situated between two tall cliffs. They quickly found the local motel and parked. Dean looked over to his younger brother, "I get us a room and you find the local paper. See if there's any news of disappearances." 

 

Sam nodded a little, "Yeah then after that we can try and find out where the convince store is." Dean nodded in agreement. 

 

"We should also probably check out that child physic and that mystery place just to make sure they aren't actually just tourist traps." Sam nodded.

 

"Okay break." He slipped out of the car with Sam. Him going towards the motel and Sam towards the news stands.

 

Dean easily got a room for the two of them talking up to the lady at the desk a bit. He found out what all of the towns local attractions are and also found out a lot about the legends of the town that just seemed to be kooky stories. Though with some of the most recent ones something kept popping up. "The new pines twins." hearing that a Stanford Pines owned the Mystery Shack he decided that they would have to go over when they were in business hours. 

 

Sam on the other hand was able to track down the past three weeks of news papers and he and Dean met up again. Sam listened while reading over the papers while Dean talked. 

 

"So apparently this town has a lot of weird rumors and stuff like that. We were right about the haunted convenience store, its on the side of town and called Dusk 2 Dawn. There was some sort of sea monster in the lake but it was found out by these group of kids just to be the town kooks robot."

 

"Hmm well apparently there was some kind of break in at the summerween super store and there was just piles of old candy left." Dean looked over before he snorted. 

 

"Okay well that's where we should check out next, see the security tapes find out what happened then we can go and check out the tourist traps around here. The Mystery Shack should be the first one those kids keep popping up again and again. The Pines they run the Shack." Sam looked over and nodded. 

 

"Okay sounds like a plan, then after that we can check out the convenience store." 

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to get into the summerween store to look around. The front had been completely smashed in from what looked like to be a car. So they had just placed some plastic sheets over the front which Sam and Dean where easily able to cut through. They looked around the place and it looked like some serious fight happened. Shelves were knocked over tiles smashed in. Nothing seemed to be stolen though. In the middle of the store there was just piles of candy. 

 

Dean slowly looked over it then scowled, "This is all loser candy I mean come on! Homework the Candy!? Who would even make something like that!?" Sam chuckled a little and he looked over all the candy. 

 

"You're right," He then glanced around then saw the door that said employees only. "You know I bet the security cameras are through there."  Dan nodded walking over surprised that the door wasn't locked. 

 

"Well what do you know this is going to be super easy," He chuckled and made his way with Sam towards the security room. 

 

The place was simple just a room with a desk with a computer on top with all the cameras. Sam pulled Dean back when he tried to sit down. "Let me do it." Dean chuckled and looked over to his brother who gave him stern look. 

 

"Fine whatever bitch." 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jerk," He muttered when he sat down looking over the computer.  "If I had to guess we're looking for something between the hours of six and ten." 

 

Dean huffed, "Why?" 

 

"Trick or Treat times. If it has something to do with those two kids." Dean gave a incredulous look but nodded. Sam was able to quickly scroll back to about six. Seen nothing he kept going in ten minutes intervals until he reached about 9:10. They saw a car with some sort of monster on top crash into the building. 

 

Dean's eyes widened as kids came pouring out of the car running away from the monster. "You think some of those kids might be..." Sam nodded. 

 

"Yeah I think thy are we need to go check out that shack tomorrow."

 

"Yeah..." Dean breathed. "Definitely."

 

"Come on we should get out of here just in case the cops show up." Dean looked over and nodded.

 

"Yeah let's head out."

* * *

Back at the motel Sam was sitting on one of the hotel beds researching while Dean went through all of their hunting stuff to make sure everything was working. "So what's out game plan tomorrow?"

 

Sam yawned and closed his laptop, "There is a morning service at the tent of telepathy. Then we can spend the afternoon checking out the shack. After that we can go check out the Dusk 2 Dawn store." 

 

Dean nodded cleaning up a shot gun, "Good we can figure out what's going on then." Sam nodded a little and he laid down. 

 

"We should get some sleep I'm going to be waking you up early tomorrow." Dean groaned and reluctantly complied. He packed everything away before flopping down on the other bed in the room to get some sleep. 

* * *

The next morning Dean was woken up by a pillow being tossed at him. He groaned and got up. "Not cool dude." 

 

"I told you I was going to wake you up early." Dean groaned and rolled over. 

 

"Seven? I didn't think you meant seven early." 

 

"Well the tent opens at nine and I thought you might like some breakfast first." Dean groaned a little and he rolled over getting up out of bead. Sam sat by doing somethings on his computer while Dean got ready for the day. Shower, clothes, teeth, all of which Sam had already done being up earlier the Dean most of the time. '

 

"Are you ready?" Dean asked grabbing his keys and the duffle bag. Sam nodded shutting down his computer and motioning for Dean to lead. His older brother simply huffed and walked out. Sam followed behind making sure to lock the motel room up before they headed out. 

* * *

Breakfast was okay Dean wasn't to impress with the selection that Grease's Diner had to offer but it was food and it did well enough to fill them up. 

 

They headed over to the tent of telepathy which reminded them a lot of the christian healings. They walked into the tent past some guy with a bag that people were throwing money into but the brothers just ignored it not going to be as easily scammed as the tourists. 

 

They found a spot in the audience and the two quietly looked around at all the people. They were whispering to each other about various things they wanted to see Gideon do. The curtains then opened up wide revealing a short ten year old kid.  Dean let out a snort barely able to contain his laughter. "Okay yeah this guy is a joke." 

 

Sam groaned a little knowing that this was just some kind of tourist trap and he hoped they would have better luck with the Mystery Shack. "Yeah...you're right..."

 

They sat through the rest of the show listening to the musical number Gideon was putting on. There was a point when he told them all to stand up placing his hand on the pendent on his bollow tie and Dean and Sam determined to stay sitting both stood up. "What the hell?" Dean muttered out looking over to Sam who eyes Gideon.  "How did-" 

 

"I don't know..." He huffed a little and looked over Gideon. "But something definitely happened." Dean scowled and crossed his arms bitterly as the show continued. They soon found out that Gideon was some sort of fraud he was using cold reading to predict what the people in the room wanted. 

 

A woman sobbing with a picture held close to her chest having lost someone. Guessing where someone worked and name while the person had the uniform and name tag on. He stopped at Sam and Dean smirking. "And you two must be brothers." Dean smirked half wanting to say they where gay but Sam shot him the stink eye.  He rolled his eyes at him but kept his mouth shut.

 

After the show was over the two waited around knowing that something was off. This kid was a sham but they just felt like something else was going on. Gideon looked over to them when they stayed. He walked over and gave a smile, "Can I help you gentlemen?" 

 

Dean quickly went searching through his wallet and pulled out a fake ID. He flashed it quickly to Gideon who then narrowed his eyes at them. "We're paranormal investigators and we're looking into this town after several reports of activity." 

 

"Well then  you came to the right place." 

 

Sam smirked a little knowing he was going to bait Gideon. "Well we're not sure you're who we're looking for. All we saw was a bunch of cold reading." Gideon's smile fell and it soon turned to anger. 

 

"I have actual power." 

 

Dean snorted going along with Sam's plan. "Oh sure ya do kid." 

 

"Come on let's get out of here, we have other places to go visit." Sam turned with Dean to leave and Gideon growled at them. They were just alowed to walk out though. 

 

Dean sighed a little and ran his hand through his hair, "I was sure he would have taken the bait on that one." 

 

Sam nodded in agreement, "Oh well we can go take a tour of the mystery shack next." Dean nodded and they walked over to the car. 

* * *

They stopped the impala outside the mystery shack. It was a bit before the next tour came. "Hey listen I think we might want to go in with our FBI uniforms."

  
"Why?" Dean blinked and looked over him.

  
"Well before you got up this morning I was doing some research and the owner here has quite the record."

 

"Like our kind of record?" Sam nodded. 

 

"Tax fraud is the major one but he's also been locked up in and kicked out of several countries." Dean huffed. 

 

"Well then let's use the suits." 

* * *

Dean's mouth dropped at the hefty entry fee of 20 dollars. He was about to argue when it was their turn in line but Sam nudged him in the side with his elbow. Dean grumbled a little and he coughed up the money for  both of them. 

 

They were lead through bullshit exhibit after bullshit exhibit that everyone around them seemed to eat up. The rock that looks like a face, the sascrotch, the grizzlycorn, the worlds most distracting object, jackalope, giants ear, pterosaur, Fiji mermaid, griffins, sack of mystery, Thigh-clops, Roostdeer, invisible man, and faeries.  

 

Eventually they were lead to the gift shop waiting for the other tourist to leave. They could see a red head not really paying that much attention reading a teen magazine, a brunette boy with his head in some sort of book that looked odd not like anything Sam or Dean had seen for any modern day publications, and a girl who looked like the boys twin. Sitting between the two spinning in a chair talking to both of them. 

 

Sam walked over to Dean pretending to look at some post cards. "You think those are the Pines Twins?" Dean looked over his shoulder watching as the boy snuck a look at the red head. Dean nodded a little and he looked over to Dean. 

 

"Probably, what is that book the kid had though?"

 

"Dunno it's a good question though." Dean watched as the rest of the tourists slowly filtered out. Sam looked over and they nodded to each other before they  approached Wendy. 

 

She glanced over her magazine and gave a cool smiled, "Ya gonna buy something?" 

"Actually we need to talk to the owner." 

 

"Huh? Why?" Sam pulled out his fake badge and flashed it real quick. 

 

"We're with the FBI." 

 

"Oh man the FBI, what did he do? And will this make me out of a job." 

  
Sam gave a bit of a huff of annoyance, "Miss if you'd please." 

  
"Fine fine." She got up disappearing through the curtain behind the counter. The two brother's eyes flicked over to the twins. Them talking quietly to one another the brother having already hidden away his book. They immediately quieted down when they realized they were being watched.

 

"Are you two relatives of Stan Pines?"  

  
Dipper bit his lip, "Ah yeah why'd you ask." 

 

"We're investigating some paranormal sightings that have been reported. We just want to make sure nothing's actually happening. Do you know anything about that." 

 

"Sure we d-" Mabel started but her mouth was quickly covered by her brother's hand. 

 

"Nope-nope haven't seen anything weird or supernatural around these parts. This town is probably the most boring town I've ever been too," Dipper gave a nervous laugh. Mabel glared at her brother until he was ripping away his hand. "Eww Mabel why did you lick me!?" 

 

"Why did you cover my mouth!?" Dipper have her a look that said, 'listen we don't know if we can trust these guys be more careful.' She huffed and crossed her arms. The two brothers looked at each other knowing something was up for sure. They didn't have time to question it though as they hear a man yelling. 

 

"What the FBI?! No they found me." They could hear things being toppled over as Stanford tried to escape. They quickly ran out the gift shop and to the back door cutting his escape short. Stan bit his lip. 

 

"Can I ah see some badges?" Sam rolled his eyes and held it up before Stanford laughed. 

 

"Man you guys are good almost got me their for a second." 

 

"Huhhh?" The two brothers looked confused. 

 

"The badges are fake. Could tell from a mile away." Sam and Dean scowled knowing they had been caught. 

 

"So why are you two really here? And why are you pretending to be FBI agents?" 

 

"We're investigating the Paranormal-" 

 

"The actual Paranormal." Stan shrugged a little playing dumb. 

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about your better off asking someone else about that." 

 

The two brothers sighed and looked at each other. They had hit another dead unhelpful end. "Well thank you for your time." They sighed and took a few steps back. 

 

"Yeah sure." The two side and headed back to the Impala. Dean sighed and sat down on the hood. 

  
"Well what now?" He asked and looked over to Sam. 

 

He sighed and sat next to him, "I dunno I think we should keep an eye on those kids." 

  
"Well I guess we don't have much else to go on, if the inconvenience store doesn't have anything we can watch them." 

 

"Yeah..." Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay real talk I was not happy with how this chapter turned out. I went through several rewrites over the past month and it never really felt right. This was the closest I got so hopefully you all liked it and are looking forward to more!


End file.
